


What Could Possibly go wrong?

by ChelseaStark_x



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Break Up, Conventions, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Make Up, Precious Ruth Connell, Rich is your best friend, You're an actress, Your character dates Rowena, as is Rich, he is the best, panels, yo yet get to drink with Rich Rob and Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaStark_x/pseuds/ChelseaStark_x
Summary: Request - Ruth Connell x reader with the prompts Iron, Auburn, and Primrose. Again, thanks So Much!Pairings - Ruth Connell x Reader, Rowena x Reader’s CharacterPrompts - Iron - ‘We work together on this movie/show but we broke up and now our characters are romantically involved.’Auburn -  we’re both heading home for the holidays but our plane ends up snowed in at the airport. You have soft blankets and i have snacks, and in the end it doesn’t turn out so bad.Primrose - “But mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.”





	What Could Possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote - I literally write Rob Benedict or Matt Cohen as the readers best friend in my all my SPN real people fics so, sorry! Trinity is your character’s name on the show.

Working with someone you were dating had its ups and downs. You had never tried to keep this information a secret, you’d spoken about it honestly when prompted at panels and interviews. Sometimes being around your girlfriend, Ruth Connell, all day and night was great, you savoured the moments you spent with her. At the same time though it was hard, sometimes you had arguments and then you had to work with each other like nothing was wrong, other times it was just a bit overwhelming to spend near on 24 hours a day with somebody. 

You had problems, every couple did, you tried to keep it real both publicly and privately. That’s why you were a bit lost at the moment. The Supernatural cast were all together at a convention, Ruth, you, Jared, Jensen, Richard, Rob, Mark (Pellegrino & Sheppard), Matt and a few others out of the main cast. 

You where sat on the bed of the hotel room that you and Ruth were sharing. Tears welled in your eyes but you absolutely refused to let them fall. Ruth stood across from you, leaning back against the dressing table, looking just as good as you felt.

Ruth had continued an argument you two had been having before catching a plane out here together, about how you two were drifting apart and then she said the words, the words that made your heart clench and your eyes water. ‘ _ Are we even working together anymore? I mean, would it be easier if we broke up? _ ’ 

And now here you were. Begging yourself not to cry as you climbed off the bed and over to your suitcases, thankfully you hadn’t had a chance to unpack. 

“Y/N, where’re you going?” She asked as you went to leave, before you turned to look at her you squeezed your eyes shut.  _ Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry. _

  
  


“I’m not staying in here Ruth. You want to break up, that’s ok, I won’t force you to stay with me but please give me space because I can’t-” You cut yourself off with a sob and saw Ruth move towards you. You shook your head and left the room, feeling like the walls were closing in on you.

Sure your relationships had its ups and downs but you never ever wanted it to end. You loved Ruth, still do, madly. You dreaded the thought of going into work after the convention, your characters would begin to date on the show, how difficult was that going to be? 

Once you got a safe enough distance away from your old room you broke, tears fell down your face and sobs escaped even as you tried to muffle them. You had no idea what to do, it was a convention and everyone was staying in the same hotel, though some had to stay in another one due to this one being full. You’d never get a room.

“Wow, Y/N! What’s wrong?” You couldn’t speak but gladly welcomed the arms that wrapped around you tightly, letting your cry your eyes out into their shoulder.  _ Rob _ your mind supplied as you cried. God, this was so embarrassing. 

He gently eased you out of the hug some minutes later, not wanting you to be in the corridor were anyone could see you. Rob looked at the suitcases by your side and his eyebrows knitted together in both confusion and concern. The safest thing to do was to bring you to his room until he knew what was wrong.

“Come on, let’s go.” He said softly, grabbing the suitcases for you and leading you back to his room.

He sat you on the bed and shot a text to Richard telling him he wasn’t go to make lunch and he sat with you. He pulled you back into a hug and let you just sit and cry.

It was about ten minutes later when you had calmed down enough to talk. You pulled back from him, letting him wipe the mix of tears, massacre and foundation from your face as you did. God, he must think you’re such as mess right now.

“Sorry.” You managed to whisper causing him to look at you like you’d grown two heads.

“What are you sorry for? Y/N/N, you know you can talk to me, right? What happened?” 

Wiping your own face, you took a deep breath and told Rob everything. The increase in arguments, the distance that had grown between you even though you were always together, the anger, the pain, the stress. Everything. To Rob’s credit he sat there whilst you vented, whilst you got angry then sad, and listened to every word.

“You know,” he began, “it’s not healthy for a couple to be around each other for that amount of time. It’s normal that you’re both getting frustrated because well, I guess, you’re so focused on trying not to, uh, not to ignore each other that you put too much pressure on spending time with each other.”

You took in what he said and you agreed whole heartedly, it wasn’t right and you were getting stressed out because of it.

“I know but, ugh, I got this job before I started dating Ruth, you know? It would have been different if we had been dating before but we weren’t. And Rob, this job, it’s my dream job! I can’t give that up. I love her but God, tell me what to do.” You said with a pout, causing him to laugh.

“Ok, ok, you wanna know what to do?” He asked, a slight grin playing on his face. You’d been friends with Rob since the first day you started on Supernatural, he was one of your best friends and you trusted him a hell of a lot. 

“Yes, tell me!”

“You come out with me, Rich and Matt tonight. You have a good time and you do your panels and photo ops like you normally would. You have a good time at this con and then we’ll figure something out before filming, yeah?” You thought about it. It didn’t seem like the most responsible, mature, response to your problems but it sure sounded good. Who could blame you if you just took one night to yourself, one night to focus on you before over thinking and stressing about everything? Besides, you’d asked Rob what to do, it’d be rude not to listen,

“Let’s do it.”

-

-

-

You had freshened up your makeup and put on one of your outfits that you’d packed before heading downstairs, arms locked with Rob. 

You hadn’t actually seen anyone apart from Ruth and Rob, focusing mainly on checking in and throwing your suitcases in the room before doing so. Clearly there was a change in events but once the elevator opened and you saw people you knew dotted around you relaxed, a genuine smile making its way onto your face. You looked to your left when you heard a whistle.

“Look at you, gorgeous.” You grinned when you saw Rich leaning against the wall near the elevator and made your way over to him, greeting him with a hug and a kiss of the cheek. 

“Not looking so bad yourself, Mr Speight.” You told him causing him to laugh and throw an arm over your shoulder. You knew Rob had told Rich and Matt what had happened but you were relieved when Rich didn’t mention anything.

“Wow, where’s my hug?” You rolled your eyes but stepped out of Richard’s hold to wrap your arms around Matt. He gave you a tight squeeze as he kissed your temple causing a lump to build in your throat, ignoring it the best you could, you pulled back and smiled at him. 

The four of you headed out of the hotel you were staying at and headed to one of the many bars nearby. Matt offered to buy the first round and before you knew it the first round was gone and many later there was a new set of shots being placed before you. You threw each of them back before grinning at Richard.

-

-

-

You woke the next morning with a groan, eyebrows knitting together when you heard someone laugh and somebody else shush them. You slowly peeled your eyes open, screwing them shut again at the light, before opening them again and seeing Richard and Rob on the bed with you. Rich looked as good as you felt whereas Rob looked fine. You shot a glare at him before sitting up.

“Morning sunshine, ready for your panels this afternoon?” Rob laughed causing you to groan. You, Ruth, Kim and Briana had a group panel later on this afternoon and the thought of it made you feel worse than the hangover. There was no way you were cancelling though, you knew the fans spent so much money to be here and you wouldn’t ever disappoint them like that.

“God, Robbie do my panel for me.” You pleaded as you leaned against Rich’s shoulder, his head falling on yours.

“I would if I could.” He told you and you groaned. This was going to be the longest panel of your life but you had to do it, just grin and bear it. What could go wrong?

-

-

-

“So, Y/N, your character Trinity and Rowena are finally getting together this season, something the fans have been wanting since you were introduced to each other. I was just wondering what that means for your real life relationship and how do you feel that the writers added that relationship in?”

Everything. That’s what could go wrong. 

You’d taken a shower and some headache tablets, finding the hang over wasn’t actually that bad once you’d freshened up and ate. You’d gotten ready and walked over to the convention centre with Rob, Rich and Matt who had their own panels. 

You’d greeted Kim and Briana with hugs but then stopped when you saw Ruth, you felt like you needed to be professional but it really hurt. Kim and Briana noticed the tension but thankfully said nothing, whether Ruth had told them or not you had no idea.

You always felt you were quite honest. You let the public in on such a huge part of your life, tried not to have too many secrets for people to exploit but now, after listening to, what was it, Sasha’s question you had no idea what to do. You couldn’t say your relationship was great because that was bull and you had no idea what you relationship was anymore. Sure you broke up but what more than that. Could you ever be friends with the women you love?

  
  


“Good question. You know I think it’s amazing that girls have these two very strong-minded women to look up to and see that yes they’re lesbian and bisexual but that doesn’t have to define you or hold you back. I like how the writers don’t base a character of their sexuality, meaning that like even with Charlie, you know, the way she was announced as lesbian was so chill and not her defining quality. I think it’s going to be important for people to have these characters to look up to and aspire to be like.” You said honestly, that part of the question was great, loved it, it was just the other half. You paused whilst everyone cheered, including your costars on the stage.

“When it comes to mine and Ruth’s relationship, honestly, I can’t answer it because we haven’t had a chance to explore Trinity and Rowena yet. Either it will be just like filming is now or it could have some affect. I really don’t know the answer to that yet.” People cheered once you answered and you let out a sigh of relief, smiling at Kim as she wrapped an arm around your shoulder and squeezed. Ok then, they definitely knew. You couldn’t be mad though, after all you’d told Rob and given permission for him to tell Rich and Matt.

  
  


-

-

-

Thankfully the rest of your panels for the weekend pasted fairly quickly and without incident. Now you were all headed to the airport together, most of you heading to Vancouver but some like Matt, Kim and Briana were heading home. 

The thought of filming was filling you with dread but still you knew you had to act professional. So many people looked up to your character, and to you, and you knew you had to prevail. This was your job, there was no time to get caught up in personal drama. You knew when you began dating Ruth that there was always that chance you two could break up and you’d just had to deal with it.

Sighing to yourself you got out of the car, picked your suitcases up and checked in, saying your goodbyes to Matt who headed towards a different terminal. You sat with Rob and Richard, squeezing Richard’s hand to try to soothe some of the anxiety he was feeling over flying. 

You looked over and saw Ruth was sat with Jared, Jensen and Misha. You couldn’t help but frown. You’d asked for space and she’d given it to you so why were you feeling so, so, God you couldn’t even explain what you were feeling. That was frustrating, everything about this situation was frustrating. 

Taking your hand out of Richard’s you stood up and grabbed your bag.

“Where you going?” Rob asked quietly, giving you a smile as he did. You smiled back before answering.

“The plane doesn’t get her for another hour and a half, two hours. I’m just gonna go stretch my legs.” He nodded at you before turning back to Rich.

You chanced one more glance at Ruth, who was watching you with sad eyes before she turned back to Jared who was saying something to the group.

With a frown you walked away from your costars and friends before heading to one of the coffee shops that were in the airport and ordering a hot drink to fight the slight chill you felt in the winter weather. 

You couldn’t even get a chance to come to terms with everything. You were aware you were constantly in the spotlight, whether it was paps or fans, someone had a camera and if you broke down in a Costa coffee shop it would definitely be front page on Twitter’s news section.

Two weeks of filming, that was it until you wrapped for christmas and then you were back at it again for another six months, so the new season was ready for next October. God, two more weeks until you were alone. You hadn’t even thought about where you were staying, currently you and Ruth had a cute place in California that you stayed at when you weren’t in the UK, Canada or another state filming. 

“This is such a mess.” You mumbled to yourself.

You looked up when you heard a delicate voice saying your name hesitantly. 

“May I sit with you?” Ruth stood with her own hot cup of tea, looking at you with hopeful eyes. You figured you’d have to talk to her before you started filming and this was as good a time as any.

You nodded and gestured to the seat in front of you which she took.

“Look, Y/N, what I said-” You cut her off.

“You were right. It wasn’t working, Ruth, but now we’ve got a job to do and people depending on us.”

“I know but we can get past this right? At least speak to each other when we’re in the same room without a script? This is the longest we’ve gone without talking to each other, dear.” 

“Maybe one day but it hurts too much now.”

-

-

-

Filming was back in full swing, today you were filming episode three. You were shooting five scenes today, four of them involve you and Ruth. One scene was you two sort of coming out to Sam and Dean but not really. There was no official coming out but it was obvious you two were dating, you and Jensen would have a scene together later were you’d talk about it whilst researching. You loved how coming out for your characters on the show was done so naturally, no need to explicitly come out and everyone was accepting. 

Thankfully, Richard Speight was directing the episode and you felt a bit more at ease.

“Y/N, to set.” You headed over, hugging Rich when you saw him and got into position. 

“Ready. Episode 3, Scene 6, take 1 and action.”

_ Trinity walked into the room, coming to a halt when she saw Rowena stood behind the table with a book and some ingredients in front of her. You turned to Sam with a raised eyebrow. _

_ “She agreed to help us find a way with the book.” You shrugged your shoulders at him before making you way over to Rowena. You stopped before her and she paused in her chopping, looking over at you.  _

_ “Hey.” You grinned at her before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.  _ God this felt right, you couldn’t help but think. It brought tears to your eyes as you felt that constant feeling of hurt stab through you.  _ Pulling away from the kiss, the grin still plastered on your face, Rowena reached over and brushed some hair out of your face. _

_ “Hey yourself.” She greeted before turning back to her work.  _

_ “Mind giving me a hand, dearie? Grind those for me.” She gestured over to the mortar and pestle that had some ingredients in it. You reached for it with a shaky hand that you hoped the camera didn’t pick up and got to work.  _ You knew this was going to be hard, you thought as the others around you spoke their lines, but not this hard.

You somehow managed to get scene 6 done in only a few takes before they were ready for you on the other set stage. This was your scene with Jensen, or Dean.

_ “So,” he began, a smirk settling on his face, “you and Rowena, huh?” You grinned at Dean whilst simultaneously rolling your eyes. _

_ “Shut up.” You warned. _

_ “No, no, I gotta ask. Gotta make sure my girls not gonna get hurt.”  _

_ You let out a laugh, it should have been humourous but it came out more like a choked sob.  _

You clenched your eyes together before hearing Rich call cut. 

“Sorry.” You choked out before Jensen wrapped his arms around you.

“S’alright, nothing to be sorry about. Let’s take a quick pause, yeah?” You nodded against his chest feeling stupid, you were the one banging on about getting your job done yet here you were crying on set whilst shooting a scene. 

Richard came over and handed you some water, holding your shoulder as he did. You thanked him and gulped it down before taking a deep breath. You were aware Ruth was on set, could see her looking at you if you looked to the side hard enough.

“Sorry, I’m ok.” Jensen and Rich both looked like they doubted you but got back into place.

“Take it from your line for me Jens.” Richard said. 

“Episode 3, Scene 8, take 2 and action.”

_ “No, no, I gotta ask. Gotta make sure my girls not gonna get hurt.” Dean repeated and you let out the laugh you were supposed to. _

_ “First of all, not your girl,” You said with a fake glare, causing him to laugh. “Second of all, she’s not gonna hurt me and if she does, trust me I can handle it myself.” _

_ “Yeah, I know you can. Doesn’t mean I gotta like it though. My girls growing up on me, dating 300 year old witches. What is it with this family and Supernatural creatures, I mean Sam and Ruby, you had the hots for Lucifer-” _

_ “I did not!” You denied, rolling your eyes at him. _

_ “Yeah, sure, ok, let’s go with that.” He laughed. “You happy with her?”  _ Here you got choked up but recovered swiftly.

_ “You know what Dean, I am, I really am. Never thought I’d get to experience what I’m feeling in this life but with Rowena, it’s, it’s, God Dean I can’t describe it but I think I could really love her one day.” You painted a love-sick grin on your face, letting it fade slightly once Jensen drew you in for a hug. _

_ “If you’re happy then I’m happy, kiddo.” _

“And cut. Beautiful guys, beautiful.”

-

-

-

That was the longest two weeks of your life. You’d had to kiss Ruth more times than you could count and it hurt more and more each time, like a knife twisted each time you kissed. Your friends were supportive and you were so thankful for them.

You were even more thankful that the two weeks was up and you were finally heading back to California. It had started snowing in Vancouver and you wanted to get out before the snow storm hit. 

Your flight was the same one Ruth was taking. Considering you were going the same place it made sense but still you felt sad. The anger had faded and now you were just sad. This was also the first time in a long time you had nobody to go back to when you finished filming and it sucked.

-

-

-

You often told yourself you could get through it. Always asked yourself ‘ _ what could possibly go wrong?’  _ and then guess what happened, everything went bloody wrong.

Take now for example, filming was shaky at best but now you were heading home. What could possibly go wrong? Right.  _ Everything _ . Everything could go wrong.

The snow storm had hit and now you were snowed in at the airport. Literally no way home and you weren’t dressed for the winter chill that could be felt from within the airport, no you had a thin pair of sweats, a t-shirt and light jacket on because you thought you’d be stepping off the plane to be greeted by California’s weather.  _ Nope. _

_ _ You’d been at the airport an hour when you couldn’t take the cold anymore. You had stood up and started pacing after an announcement had been made that it looked like everyone was stuck here at least overnight and tomorrow. The snow was heavy enough to lock you in the airport,  _ that’s the last time I ask myself what could possibly go wrong. _

Ruth looked at you with sad eyes. She knew you hated the cold. Winter mornings were some of her favourite moments with you, when you pouted at her to stay in bed with you and you’d cuddle up together underneath a thick duvet and a mountain of soft blankets on top of you. Some morning TV playing quietly as you warmed up, gently, lazy kisses shared as you spoke about everything and nothing at the same time.  _ Why had she let you go? _

“Y/N.” Ruth’s voice made you look up. You saw her pull out some blankets from her overnight bag she packed, a bag filled with things that would be useful in case of an emergency such as this. You always told her she’d never need it, you’d never been so glad to be wrong.

“Come here.” You obeyed her and sat next to her, grimacing slightly as you sat on the floor but sighed happily as two blankets were place over you. She frowned as you shivered and ended up taking her coat off and making you wear if, even though you protested, though truth be told they were half-hearted at best and she could see that. It made her grin.

“I have snacks.” You told her, pulling your own bag close and pulling out some of your favourite snacks. You gave her a bag and got one for yourself. 

“You know, if you had let me finish that day in Costa, I would have told you that I didn’t actually want to break up. Blimey, I love you dear. I’ve never loved anyone like I’ve love you but with work and everything it’s just been one stressful day after another and I guess it snowballed into something bigger.” 

You turned to looked at her and she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of your red nose and the pink blanket that was pulled tight and tucked under your chin. 

“You really didn’t want to break up with me?” God you sounded like a twelve-year-old with her first boyfriend or something. 

“Of course not, look at ya. I’d be a fool to let you go.”

“I tried to hate you,” You said honestly, watching her face fall, “I did. I thought it’d be easier to deal with but mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.” Her face lit up as she laughed softly. 

“I’m sorry, dearie, for even suggesting we break up. You think we could still be together? We communicate more, tell the other when they need space and just try to make things a bit better.” You thought about it, there was nothing to think about though. You loved this women and couldn’t picture yourself with anyone else.

“Yeah,” you said with a grin, “I think we can make it work.” She rolled her eyes at you, smiling just as widely at you as you were her. Without thinking about it you leaned forward, kissing her softly and savouring every second of it. Kissing her as Rowena had been agony but now it was pure bliss.

When you pulled away, you both just stared at each other, smiling like two love-sick puppies.

“Ok now that we’re back together, will you please cuddle me? I’m freezing!” You exclaimed causing her to laugh but do as you said, placing a kiss to your head as she did.

Things were far from perfect, there was no denying that, but with a little work and communication  _ what could possibly go wrong? _

**Author's Note:**

> Request in the comments or head over to my tumblr https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/


End file.
